Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, etc.) may provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text using a presence-sensitive display (e.g., a touchscreen). The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text (e.g., an e-mail, a text message, or a document, etc.). For instance, a presence-sensitive display of a computing device may output a graphical (or “soft”) keyboard that enables the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping) keys displayed at the presence-sensitive display.
In some cases, the computing device may present a graphical keyboard with which the user can indicate a word by tapping individual keys displayed on the graphical keyboard or by successively sliding a finger over the regions associated with graphical keys representing characters of which the word is comprised. In this way, graphical keyboards provide an input method that allows the user to enter characters, words, or a group of words by one or more gestures. As such, a graphical keyboard may allow the user to achieve a certain degree of efficiency by quickly and accurately entering text.
However, graphical keyboards have certain drawbacks. For example, a computing device may receive a series of tap gestures or sliding gestures from a user paying little attention to accuracy. The characters inputted by the computing device, though, may be different than the characters that the user attempted to select. Consequently, the user may need to correct the inputted characters. As such, entering text with gestures using a graphical keyboard may be difficult and reduce the speed at which the user may interact with the computing device.